1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manual cleaning device having a support and a cover applied to it.
2. The Prior Art
Such manual cleaning devices, which particularly serve for cleaning smooth surfaces, such as panes of glass, for example, are generally known. They generally consist of a core element that is configured as a sponge, and serves as a support for the cover applied to it. In this connection, the cover consists of leather or of textile. In the previously known cleaning devices, the core element is normally absorbent, so that cleaning liquid can be absorbed and stored. Furthermore, embodiments are known in which the cover is replaceable and can be fixed in place on the support in different ways.
The main disadvantage of the previously known manual cleaning devices is that because of the use of an easily deformable sponge as the support, it is not possible to exert sufficient pressure on the surface to be cleaned. Particularly in the case of stubbornly adhering dirt, there is the need to press the cleaning textile of the cover against the surface to be cleaned, with great force, so that a sufficient cleaning effect can be achieved. If a cleaning device of the type previously known is pressed against the surface with greater force, it is disadvantageous that the core element deforms to such a degree that the cover lies against the object to be cleaned with the entire cleaning surface that is available. It is therefore not possible to achieve the high contact pressure that is necessary for removing stubborn dirt.
It is furthermore disadvantageous that the previously known manual cleaning devices are not suitable for reliably removing dirt from places that are difficult to access, such as edges or joins, for example. Because of the easily deformable core element, the cleaning textile is again prevented from getting into edges or small joins with a sufficient cleaning effect.